Conclusion Jumping Could Be An Olympic Sport
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - When will Greg ever learn that he should get all the facts before he jumps to conclusions? In response to a challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. However, coffee with George and Jorja someday would sure be cool.

**Author's Note:** This is in response to a challenge and is for all the Snickers out there.

* * *

Greg Sanders was in a very good mood. He had spent the afternoon before work watching UniVision and he'd added a few more Spanish phrases to his repertoire. He was hoping the saying was true, that Spanish really was a romantic language and that his latest attempt to woo Sara Sidle might pay off. He was headed towards the locker room to gather his gear so he could be ready when shift began, but he stopped in his tracks in the doorway at the sight before him. 

A shirtless Nick Stokes had his hands braced up against the bay of lockers while Gil Grissom stood right behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist. That combined with the expression on Nick's face and the fact that Grissom seemed to be jerking his body against Nick's caused Greg's eyes to go wide in shock.

"C'mon, Nicky, I think we're almost there." Grissom was moving a bit more vigorously.

Just then, David Hodges wandered up to see why Greg was just standing in the doorway. The sight before him caused a bit of a chortle to escape. "I always had a feeling about those two. Amo mueto tudo issu." Hodges tone inferred much as he whispered to Greg. "I'm loving it." He walked down the hallway with a smirk on his face. Greg followed after him in a hurry, not wanting to get caught catching Nick and Grissom in the act of whatever it was that they were doing.

Nick seemed to twitch for a moment before something went shooting out of his mouth and hit the locker in front of him with a plink. He started coughing and Grissom guided him over to the bench to sit down. Nick glanced up at him. "Thanks, Gris."

"You ok, Nicky?" Grissom looked concerned that if he hadn't walked in when he did that Nick might have choked.

Nick nodded. "I just swallowed that mint the wrong way."

"Ok, well I need to go brief my team before shift." Grissom headed out of the door and down the hall not really noticing the odd lecherous expression directed his way by Hodges.

Nick just sat there trying to catch his breath thankful that Grissom had happened along. He had intended to change his shirt and pop the mint to freshen his breath a bit before he knew Sara would be showing up to work, but he'd gotten a little carried away and ended up sucking it down the wrong way.

A few moments later the lady in question waltzed into the locker room. "Is this the new work uniform?" She smirked at him as she walked over and sat next to him on the bench.

Nick chuckled softly and then glanced at the door to make sure they were alone. "I was just changing my shirt."

"I kind of like the one you're wearing." Sara arched her brows suggestively and smiled.

"Somehow I don't think Catherine would agree." Nick replied as he pulled his fresh shirt on.

Sara eyed his lips. "Oh, I don't know. I have a feeling Catherine would be all for you guys walking around with your shirts off. We just might not get any work done."

Nick lowered his voice and spoke in a husky tone. "I'll model it for you later if you want. I even have a pair of pants that match."

Sara pursed her lips together in an effort to keep from smiling. "Why did you change your shirt in the first place? I liked the one you were wearing when you left my apartment."

Nick leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, smiling as he pulled away. "I got stuff on it at a crime scene we went to earlier. But we solved the case. Someone was spiking the Sierra Mist in the vending machine at this redneck commune and some guy drank a little too much and ended up getting knocked off a pony by a tree branch and getting killed. At first glance we thought someone hit him with a baseball bat, but the evidence didn't really support that."

Sara noticed something small and wet on the floor and wrinkled her nose. "Can't people find the trash can anymore?"

Nick glanced down and noticed the mint that had flown out of his mouth. "Oh, that was mine. I was choking on it and Grissom had to give me the Heimlich."

Sara looked at him in surprise and then snickered as something occurred to her. "Oh, that's what Greg was talking about."

Nick looked at her oddly. "Huh?"

Sara giggled and leaned closer to him. "He seemed to think that something kinky was going on in here earlier. I think he thinks that you and Grissom are having some sort of thing. It didn't help that Hodges happened to see it too."

Nick's eyes widened and color infused his cheeks. "He what?"

Sara waggled her brows. "He thinks you and Grissom are romantically involved." She looked thoroughly amused because she was abundantly aware that it wasn't true.

Nick's brows knit together. "I like women." He looked a little flustered. "Not all women. I mean, I really like you. I'm not interested in any other woman but you. I mean, I notice that other women are attractive, you're just the only one I want to get kinky with."

He would have kept on talking too if Sara hadn't shut him up with a kiss; a kiss which he fully responded to. In fact it wasn't until several minutes later after they heard a few choice surprise words coming from the doorway to the locker room that they pulled apart.

Greg couldn't have been more shocked than if he'd seen Nick with a man, but considering what he'd seen earlier, he was thoroughly confused. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "You're cheating on Grissom."

Nick and Sara looked at him a bit incredulously before looking at each other and breaking into laughter.

"Hey, I wouldn't laugh at something like that." Greg was just rambling as he tried to make sense of lip lock he'd just witnessed. He almost felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart with one of those compasses he used in his high school geometry class at the realization that Sara didn't seem to be available to woo anymore.

Sara stood up and walked towards Greg with a smirk on her face. "Greg, if you're going to be a good CSI, you need to get all the evidence before you decide what it means."

Greg blinked. "So you were just giving Nick mouth to mouth or something?" He realized that he was grasping for straws at keeping the hope alive that he might have a chance with Sara someday.

"No. I was kissing Nick." Sara arched a single brow at the lab tech turned CSI.

Greg looked at Nick and could feel the panic rising, especially since he'd told more than a few people what he'd witnessed earlier and he was fairly certain that there were rumors circulating around the lab by now that Nick and Grissom were seeing each other. "Uh."

"And Grissom was giving Nick the Heimlich because he was choking on a mint." Sara continued, narrowing her gaze at Greg.

"Oh." Greg's voice was a squeak.

Nick stood up and walked over, giving Greg a glare. "And I'd stop spread rumors that call my masculinity into question if I were you. I'm pretty sure my grandmother would hire a hit man if she got wind of this, and I have half a mind to help her hide the evidence." Nick whispered conspiratorially. "Besides, when Grissom finds out, you're going to catch hell as it is."

Sara pursed her lips together and put a hand on Nick's chest to keep him from getting any closer to Greg. "Uh, in the interest of me not having to pull a double because Greg is in the morgue, let's just let this slide for now, ok?"

Nick smiled at her. "Ok." He pulled her into an embrace. "As long as you promise that we can do what we talked about earlier."

"Plan on it." Sara replied in a husky voice before she kissed him.

Greg took that opportunity to flee the locker room in hopes that he could stem the tide of the rumor mill he'd just been feeding. Halfway down the hallway, he heard Grissom call after him and by the tone of his voice, Greg was sure he was going to be a dead man.

_**The End**_


End file.
